thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor (Thomas and Friends)
'Victor '(voiced by David Bedella in US and UK) is a Cuban narrow gauge tank engine who works at the Sodor Steamworks with his assistant, Kevin and is one of Thomas' friends and Twilight Sparkle's best friends. Victor is a very busy engine who is always on the run helping to fix broken down engines, finding useful parts, and supervising Kevin. Victor has a heart of gold and a good sense of humor and is respected by all. Victor is one of the characters who can speak a foreign language. Bio Victor is a narrow gauge engine who used to work at the Manuel de Cespedes Sugar Mill in Cuba. He was transferred to Sodor by boat and, during his journey, the chains holding him to the deck snapped. Once Victor and Luke, an engine they had picked up during the journey, docked at Brendam, Victor tried to tell the workmen about his problem, but they did not understand him, as he only spoke Spanish. Luke was lifted off of the ship first and knocked into Victor, sending him rolling off the deck and into the sea. Thankfully, Victor landed on a jetty, but because of the bad weather, he was left there for a very long time. When he was finally lifted out of the water, he was sent to the Sodor Steamworks. Victor decided that he must learn English and his first word was "red" as that was the colour he chose to be repainted in; "a bright new colour for his bright new life on Sodor." He now works at the Sodor Steamworks and is always busy finding, delivering, or collecting parts and supervising activities around the yard. He works closely with and mentors Kevin, whose clumsiness often drives Victor mad. He is a wise and friendly engine who is always ready to help his friends, however, he refuses to put up with nonsense. In his first appearance, Victor helped Thomas restore Hiro with the help of Kevin. Victor would leave flatbeds of old engine parts for Thomas and the other engines to bring to Hiro. After the Fat Controller found out about the situation, he put Victor in charge of overseeing Hiro's restoration. Victor has helped to repair many engines. However, such work can sometimes become too much for him. Once he had four engines awaiting their turn for repairs when he and Kevin were attending to the maintenance of some trucks. Then he ended up with too much to do when Gordon arrived with blocked valves, Thomas came with a loose footplate, and Emily wanted her buffers polished. Quickly though, Victor rearranged the workload, telling Thomas, Percy, Edward, and Emily to wait whilst Gordon was mended followed by 'Arry and Bert. Victor visits the Skarloey Railway once a week to examine the narrow gauge engines. Once Peter Sam did not want to bother him prior to his visit, even when Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Duncan needed repairs. However, when Peter Sam ran out of coal, he asked Rheneas to get Victor. Victor informed Peter Sam that it is his job to fix engines, so it would not be a bother to ask for his assistance. Until recently, Luke believed that Victor had been scrapped as a result of the damage he had taken after Luke had accidentally knocked the Cuban engine off of the boat and blamed himself for the accident. Years later, when the truth about the situation came out, Victor told Luke that he was not to blame. In the seventeenth season, Victor allowed Kevin to work at the docks, helped Scruff get clean and get a new coat of paint, and allowed Edward and Henry to sleep at the Steamworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. In the eighteenth season, when Duncan became exceedingly grumpy during the holidays, Victor and Mr. Percival made him a bet: if the Scottish narrow gauge engine could go a whole day without complaining, Victor would give him a new coat of paint before the other engines. When Kevin got lost in the snow, Victor feared for the worst and set out to find him, despite his hatred for the snow. He refused to give up his search for him until he was eventually informed by Thomas that Kevin was safe and sound back at the Steamworks. When the Great Railway Show was being held on the Mainland, Victor assisted in preparing the Sudrian contenders for the competitions. He insisted that Gordon wait for the workmen to complete their safety checks after his streamlining, but the big engine, eager to compete and show up his brother, refused. When Thomas was left behind to be repaired, he tried to cheer him up, only for Kevin to reveal that Gordon's safety valve mechanism was not properly reassembled. Knowing the potentially catastrophic results of Gordon racing without a safety valve, Victor insisted that Thomas head to the Show and give it to him. Unfortunately, he was not successful. Trivia * Victor is, presently, the only narrow gauge engine owned by the North Western Railway and the only one to be seen using a snowplough. * Victor is the first engine to speak a language other than English. Other engines who also speak different languages include Millie, Daisy, Axel, Etienne and Carlos. He's also the first Spanish-speaking engine. * In his original yellow livery, Victor has the same number (1173) as his basis. * Victor is the first narrow gauge engine to appear in the CGI series. * Victor is also best friends with Aviva since they both speak Spanish. * In snowy adventures, Victor refuses to go out in the snow since he hates it. * Victor is Zecora's boyfriend, then becomes her husband in "A Zebra Wedding". Gallery Category:Senior/Elders Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Boyfriends Category:Males Category:Zecora's Family Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Spanish-Accented Characters Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies